callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Allen
Private First Class Joseph Allen '''(a.k.a. '''Alexei Borodin) (Russian: Алексей Бородин) was a playable character and a protagonist in Act 1 of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Biography 75th Ranger Regiment Allen was introduced in "S.S.D.D.", helping Sergeant Foley train Afghan National Army troops at Firebase Phoenix in Afghanistan. He demonstrated to the troops how to aim, fire a weapon, throw a grenade to take down targets. He then underwent a selection phase for Task Force 141, running "The Pit", prior to engaging local OpFor troops immediately afterwards. Task Force 141/C.I.A. After completing "The Pit", he is hand-picked by General Shepherd to go undercover in Vladimir Makarov's personal cell under the alias Alexei Borodin. Allen is eventually killed by Makarov when attempting to escape from Zakhaev International Airport in the level "No Russian", having learned about his real identity ahead of time. He became a victim of a conflict of goals between General Shepherd and Makarov. It is interesting to note that his voice is heard later in the game after he has been picked for Task Force 141, making him the one of the few playable characters in the Call of Duty series to be heard. Locations *Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan - Assisted in the training of local military forces, participated in combat operations IVO Firebase Phoenix. *Red Zone, Afghanistan - Helped take control of small Afghan school and town. *Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia - Participated in CIA-sponsored deep-cover infiltration of Makarov's inner circle; compromised and killed by Makarov. Quotes Gallery Alexei Borodin MW3.png|Sticky note referencing Alexei Borodin. Volk and Allen MW3.jpg|Allen's cut-out photo is visible at the top-right corner. But only the bottom half is shown. Joseph Allen MW3.png|The full picture (bottom-left) is shown in the beginning of "Return to Sender". Sadly, he only shares the face of Viktor. Trivia *The name Alexei Borodin might be a reference to the first Call of Duty game, because of the fact that the first playable Russian character's first name is Alexei, and the first person the player meets has the last name "Borodin". *He is one of the very few playable characters to speak in the Modern Warfare series, the others being Cpt. Price, Soap, the AC-130 Operator and Yuri. *He is one of the four playable characters in the Modern Warfare series to meet Vladimir Makarov face-to-face. *The tattoos on Allen's chest that were added as part of the operation are Russian Prison tattoos. The cathedral is symbolic of how long a person has been in prison, with each steeple representing a sentence. *PFC. Allen was the fourth youngest playable character (after C. Miller and Aleksandr Sokolov, both 20, and Dimitri Petrenko, 18 at a time) and the youngest to die to date. *He is one of the three playable characters in ''Modern Warfare'' series to be seen without gloves, the others being Yuri and Andrei Harkov. *He is the only playable character in the Modern Warfare series to be in three factions. *Joseph Allen is mentioned in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 during the cutscene before "Turbulence", on a sticky note that reads: "Who is Alexei Bodorin?", the alias being misspelled. **Furthermore, a cut-off picture of him is seen in the intro cutscene of "Dust to Dust". *Along with Paul Jackson, Andrei Harkov, John "Soap" MacTavish, and Yuri, he is one of the five playable characters to be killed by Vladimir Makarov. *During Yuri's No Russian flashback in the mission Blood Brothers, after going up the elevator it is possible to spot a 5th terrorist, it is possible that this is Joseph Allen, whoever it was he reuses the same character model as Lev. *His voice actor, Troy Baker, also voices Terrance Brooks in Call of Duty: Black Ops. es:Joseph Allen ru:Аллен Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Army Ranger Characters